


Le loup et la biche

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Feels, House Stark Family Feels (ASoIaF), Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, POV Rickon Stark, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Rickon Stark était encore un lycéen, benjamin d'une longue fratrie très unie. Il y avait Sansa qui était en couple avec Joffrey Baratheon, Arya qui avait quitté la maison familiale depuis bien longtemps déjà en quête d'aventure et ces frères : Robb, Bran et leur demi-frère Jon.Et puis il y avait Shireen, la cousine de Joffrey, qui était la meilleure amie de Rickon.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le loup et la biche

**Le loup et la biche**

Dans la banlieue de Port-Réal vivait la famille Stark, une famille tout ce qui semblait de plus normal, peut-être exception faite du fait qu'ils étaient sept enfants. Il y avait l'aîné Robb, puis Sansa, Arya, Bran et enfin Rickon, le benjamin, Jon, leur demi-frère, et Théon, qui avait été adopté. Une immense fratrie que rien ne pourrait séparer, pas même les disputes incessantes des deux sœurs, mais qui heureusement étaient moins virulentes que quelques années auparavant. Leur père, Eddard Stark, surnommé Ned, était à la tête d'un cabinet d'avocat pour milieux défavorisés qu'il avait lui-même monté. Leur mère, Catelyn Stark, née Tully, ne travaillait plus depuis la naissance de Robb. 

Rickon était encore au lycée, contrairement à tout ces autres frères et sœurs qui étaient déjà à la fac. Il était discret, où en tout cas il essayait, et avait assez peu d'amis. Mais il y avait une personne, particulièrement, dont il se sentait proche : Shireen Baratheon. Elle était en première littéraire, comme lui. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés lors de dîners d'affaires de son père, celui de Shireen, Stannis, travaillant auprès du Ministre de la justice. Mais ils avaient vraiment appris à se connaître l'année précédente, à leur entrée au lycée. 

Robb, Sansa et Bran étaient tout les trois entrés à la fac, respectivement en droit, en sciences politiques et en sport. Il n'y avait qu'Arya qui avait, qui avait fait sa Arya. Elle avait débauché le garde du corps du cousin de Shireen, Joffrey, du nom de Sandor Clegane, et elle était partie en voyage. Cela dit, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à le convaincre. Protéger ce morveux devait-être un vrai calvaire. 

Ils venaient de finir de dîner, Rickon c'était retiré dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Et qu'on ne vienne plus jamais lui dire que les scientifiques avaient un cursus plus dûr que les littéraires ! 

Alors qu'il planchait sur un exercice de style particulièrement délicat, il entendit le hurlement aigu de sa grande sœur : qu'est-ce qu'avait encore fait Joffrey ? Oui, parce que le petit-ami de sa grande sœur était celui à qui sa deuxième grande sœur avait piqué son garde du corps. Famille compliquée, vraiment ?

\- JE TE PRÉVIENS JOFFREY SI C'EST POUR ESSAYER DE … Gendry ? Mais ça va pas d'appeler sur le téléphone de ton demi-frère ? J'ai cru que c'était lui … non toujours pas de nouvelles d'Arya, si jamais on en a tu seras le premier informé promis. Oui on se voit toujours samedi prochain, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Ainsi donc Gendry et Sansa avaient rendez-vous, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit quelque chose d'amoureux, tout le monde chez les Stark savait pour quelle louve le cerf en pinçait, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre par son départ. Rickon replongea dans son exercice, et plus rien d'autre ne vint troubler sa concentration. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Sansa était rentrée en pleurs de la fac de sciences politiques et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé le bras pour essayer de la retenir, elle s'était retournée et lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier avant de se défaire de sa prise et de partir. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de voir sa joue rouge. Joffrey ! Il allait le massacrer, en faire de la charpie pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur. Ils se disputaient très souvent, c'était un fait avéré, mais il ne le laisserait pas lever la main sur sa sœur une nouvelle fois. Mais d'abord : la consoler. Ces parents n'étaient pas là, son père allait rentrer tard à cause d'une grosse affaire et sa mère était sortie en ville pour l'après-midi avec son oncle Brynden. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour l'instant. Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, sa sœur pouvant se révéler être une furie quand elle était en colère, et elle l'était assurément, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra. Elle était allongée sur son lit, en train de pleurer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. 

\- C'est Joffrey, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il m'aime Rickon, il a juste du mal à me le montrer. 

\- Il t'a frappée Sansa, ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. C'est … Joffrey ne veut que contrôler les autres, les dominer et briser ceux qui lui résistent. 

\- Mais … 

\- Rompt avec lui, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Si tu veux je peux demander à Jory de … 

Jory était le garde du corps de Ned depuis des années et un ami de la famille. On pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'il en faisait presque parti, et n'hésitait jamais à rendre service à un des enfants Stark lorsqu'il le pouvait. 

\- Non, je vais le faire, dit-elle en relevant la tête

\- Bien. Je serais à côté si tu as besoin de moi. 

\- Merci, Rickon. 

○○○

Il entendit un sanglot étouffé provenant des toilettes. C'était … Shireen ? Probablement, il avait très bien remarqué ces yeux rougies et ces cernes, même si elle avait cherché à les lui cacher et à l'éviter toute la journée. Pourquoi donc ? Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes mais elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur, évidemment.

\- Shireen, appela-t-il 

Mais personne ne lui répondit. C'était rare, mais dans ce genre de cas Rickon pouvait rapidement la trouver énervante. 

\- Ouvre-moi Shireen, je … je t'ai vue, tes yeux. 

Toujours aucune réponse, mais il sentait que c'était elle, même si il ne savait pas comment. 

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, je … je veux juste t'aider. 

Il entendit le loquet de la porte être déverrouillé et vit alors cette dernière s'entrouvrir sur le visage en larmes de son amie. Il combla les quelques mètres qui les séparait et la prit dans ces bras, indifférent à ce qui les entourait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la rassurer. Il attendit patiemment que ces larmes se soient taries, se doutant que ce qui allait suivre serait douloureux. 

\- C'est ta mère qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

Pour toute réponse elle cacha encore plus sa tête entre ses bras, comme l'aurait fait une enfant. 

\- Elle a recommencé alors ? Je te ramènes chez mes parents ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. 

\- Non Rickon je … 

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Shireen. Tu rentres avec moi ce soir, j'ai peur pour toi, elle pourrait … 

\- Elle m'aime Rickon, malgré tout.

_ Il m'aime Rickon, il a juste du mal à me le montrer. _

\- Elle te frappe Shireen ! s'énerva-t-il, elle ne peut pas … 

\- Pas m'aimer ? Je suis tout ce qu'elle a, mon père … il n'est jamais là pour nous. Alors que nous sommes sa famille !

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec elle, ça se voit. 

\- Mais … 

\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Au moins pour ce soir. 

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de lui dire oui ? Alors que sa mère l'attendait. Rien qu'un soir, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer ? Non, elle était tout ce qu'il restait à sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas … 

\- D'accord. 

Les deux adolescents prirent le bus pour rentrer et arrivèrent une heure plus tard devant la demeure des Stark. Il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse dans la banlieue de Port-Réal. Il sonna à la porte et entra. 

\- Ned ? appela la voix de sa mère, c'est toi ? 

\- C'est Rickon, Mère. 

\- Rickon, dit-elle en arrivant, comment c'est passé … 

La matriarche Stark s'était tut en voyant que son benjamin n'était pas tout seul. 

\- Shireen, qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Osha, la domestique de la maison, voyant à quel point la situation était tendue, proposa de montrer à la biche couronnée sa chambre et l'emmena dans les étages. La remerciant intérieurement, l'adolescent enjoignit sa mère à le suivre dans le salon. 

\- Est-ce que les autres sont là ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rickon ? 

\- Shireen est … elle est battue par sa mère. C'est pour ça que … que je l'ai ramenée ici. 

\- Est-ce que Stannis est au courant ? demanda Cat

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était presque jamais là, alors j'en doute. 

\- J'en parlerais à ton père lorsqu'il rentrera, mais … tu as bien fait de nous en parler Rickon, et de ne pas la laisser y retourner. Pendant la journée, dit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux, une lettre est arrivée. Elle est d'Arya. 

\- Elle rentre bientôt ? demanda avec espoir le loup

\- Elle n'en parle pas, tu t'en doutes bien. Elle dit simplement qu'ils sont dans une ville très loin à l'est du nom de Braavos, et qu'ensuite elle et Sandor essayeront peut-être de rejoindre Meereen. Ou bien Volantis, ils ne sont pas encore décidés. Elle demande aussi comment va Gendry. 

\- Et après elle ose dire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. 

\- Exactement, dit sa mère en souriant

\- Je monte voir comment va Shireen. 

\- Très bien, je vous appellerai pour dîner. Tes frères devraient bientôt rentrer eux aussi. 

\- Et Père et Sansa ? 

\- Sansa a dit qu'elle allait dîner avec une amie, Margaery Tyrell. Et ton père va encore rester tard au bureau.

En remontant à l'étage, Rickon croisa Osha qui descendait. 

\- Troisième chambre à droite, lui dit-elle, juste à côté de la tienne. 

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

\- Presque rien, va la voir. 

\- Merci. 

\- Ce n'est rien. 

Il remonta et toqua à la porte de ladite chambre. 

\- Entrez, lui répondit la voix de son ami

Il pénétra dans la pièce et la vie assise sur le lit, le visage baissé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant 

\- Ce n'est rien … juste, je suis fatiguée c'est tout. 

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. 

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. 

\- Je sais, c'est … merci, Rickon. 

\- Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi, murmura-t-il 

Et le futur allait le démontrer de la plus cruelle des manières. Le lendemain matin, Shireen entendit des bruits de pas rapides dans toute la maison. Pourtant … ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui, ni les lycéens ni les étudiants, alors … pourquoi personne ne pouvait simplement rester dormir ? Incapable de se rendormir, elle finit par se lever et sortit de la chambre que lui avait laissé Catelyn Stark la veille. Elle n'avait pas rencontré le père de famille, mais à priori cela semblait ne pas être différent de d'habitude. La brunette descendit les escaliers et entendit des chuchotements venant de la cuisine. C'était ceux de Robb Stark, l'aîné de l'immense fratrie qu'étaient les loups. Mais il y avait deux autres voix qu'elle reconnut sans peine : celle de Catelyn et celle du commissaire Selmy, un ami de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? 

\- Shireen ! l'appela une voix

\- Rickon, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le commissaire Selmy a … je suis désolé Shireen, ta mère est morte. Ils l'ont retrouvée pendue chez elle ce matin. 

Et là, quelque chose se brisa en elle. 

\- Non, c'est impossible. Elle … elle … c'est … 

\- Shireen, appela-t-il 

\- C'est de ta faute Rickon ! hurla-t-elle, si tu n'avais pas … si tu n'avais pas … JE TE HAIS ! TU N'EST RIEN ! 

Elle se précipita sur la porte et quitta les lieux, dévorée par sa colère et rongée par sa tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait tué sa mère, elle l'avait abandonnée. Dans sa course effrénée elle en fit même pas attention à la jeune femme, brune, qu'elle heurta, accompagnée d'un homme au visage en partie brûlé. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, pensant retrouver un foyer calme. Enfin calme, aussi calme que cela était possible avec des loups. 

\- Je vais dans l'autre direction, la danseuse. 

\- Tu vas retrouver Joffrey ? 

\- Lui ? Plutôt crever. Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de croiser ton père. 

\- Oh je vois. Tu comptes rester dans les parages ? 

\- Probablement. J'ai tout plaqué pour te suivre dans ta folie. 

\- Dit-moi Sandor, qu'il y a-t-il à l'ouest de Westeros ? Je veux dire, par-delà l'océan. 

\- Un jour tu nous tueras dans une de tes aventures. 

\- Probablement, ou probablement pas. 

\- C'est ça, va retrouver ton forgeron et ne t'en lasse pas trop vite. 

Et sans un au revoir formel, ils se séparèrent. La brunette rentra chez elle, sans se douter un seul instant du bazar qu'elle allait retrouver. 

\- Arya, l'appela le plus grand de ses frères alors qu'elle passait la porte, qu'est-ce que … 

\- Je suis rentrée, vous n'avez pas eu ma lettre ? 

\- Si, mais elle disait que tu partais probablement pour Volantis. 

\- Mais c'était il y a presque deux mois ! La poste a autant de retards que ça ? 

\- Il faut croire. 

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant ces chaussures, je pensais vous faire une surprise en rentrant un dimanche matin. 

\- Père et Jory sont au cabinet, Sansa avec une "amie" à elle, Rickon et Osha sont à l'étage, Bran est sorti avec les Reed tôt ce matin et Mère est au poste de police avec le commissaire Selmy. 

\- J'ai manqué quoi ?

Elle vit son frère se masser les tempes, l'explication risquait d'être très longue. 

\- Café ? On va en avoir pour un moment. 

\- Avec plaisir. 

Ils quittèrent la maison et prirent le bus jusqu'au bar de Tyrion Lannister, situé dans le centre-ville. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin, un café chacun entre les mains, et Robb put commencer sa très très longue explication. 

\- Je récapitule. Sansa a rompu avec Joffrey, est lesbienne et en couple avec Margaery Tyrell qui est elle aussi l'une des ex de Joffrey. Joffrey qui est par ailleurs encore plus colérique et psychopathe depuis qu'il a perdu son garde du corps. Sansa et Gendry sont devenus amis. Theon est parti retrouver sa sœur Yara qu'il n'a plus vu depuis des années maintenant. Jon s'est engagé dans l'armée et Père ne lui a toujours pas dit qui était sa mère. Selyse Baratheon a été retrouvée pendue chez elle tôt ce matin, alors que sa fille était la maison, fille dont Rickon est amoureux. C'est bon j'ai rien oublié ? 

\- Ils sont secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'avouer mais sinon tu as plutôt bien résumé oui. 

\- Er je ne suis donc parti que six mois tu en es sûr ?

Pendant ce temps, Ned Stark était à son bureau avec Jory. Cela n'était pas inhabituel pour un dimanche matin, ce qui l'était en revanche c'était la raison pour laquelle il y était : devoir, en plus de ces dossiers habituels, expliquer à l'un des collaborateurs du ministre de la justice que sa femme venait de se pendre. Et aussi qu'elle battait leur fille.

La dite fille avait quand à elle trouvé refuge sur le bord d'une rivière, loin de Port-Réal. Assise par terre les genoux repliés sur elle et la tête dedans, elle pleurait toujours. Quelqu’un s’assit à ses côtés. 

\- Tu sais, Shireen, mon père ne pensait qu’à ton bien. Il peut-être maladroit, mais … il t’aime beaucoup. 

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Sansa Stark. 

\- Comment as-tu ... , murmura-t-elle

\- Robb m‘a envoyé un message suite à ton éclat de ce matin, et, c’était là que je venais lorsque j’étais triste. Ou lorsque Joffrey … 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous deux ? 

\- Il est allé trop loin, et j’ai fini par rompre avec lui. C’est différent, avec Margaery. C’est peut-être dut au fait qu’elle aussi elle … elle sache ce que j’ai vécu avec lui. Je ne sais pas en réalité, mais c’est différent. Un jour, tu rencontreras une personne avec qui tu te sentiras … bien, je pense qu’il n’y a pas d’autres manières de le définir. 

\- Merci Sansa, d’être … 

\- Tu sais, on sera peut-être bientôt de la même famille. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ! hurla la plus jeune des deux en rougissant violemment

\- Fonce, toi et Rickon, crois-moi fonce. 

\- Tu crois que … 

\- J’en suis certaine, Shireen. Je connais bien mon petit frère tu sais, il a toujours été un solitaire, c’est dans sa nature. Il n’est pas comme Bran ou moi. Comme Arya, il n’a jamais aimé être entouré par trop de gens. Il ne te l’as jamais dit, mais tu es probablement la première personne en dehors de nous, Jory et Osha qu’il apprécie sincèrement. Ne le laisse pas t’échapper, Shireen Baratheon. 

\- Merci. 

\- Tu l’as déjà dit, lui fit remarquer la rousse en rigolant, relève-toi et vas le voir. 

Cette histoire fut celle de deux adolescents évoluant en parfaite harmonie, car semblables en tout points. Une histoire qui connue une fin heureuse, comme tout les contes de fées.


End file.
